robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
PR0J3C74B4ND0N3D
Weird Introduction Hello guys. I introduce myself once again as ButtonMash987 as a Roblox player. I saw a player named PR0J3C74B4ND0N3D. He has a black head and torso, white arms and green legs. How I met him Well this is normal. I was just playing a Roblox game and then he joined. He recently logged in last day and I have no idea who he is. He friend requested me, I accepted and then he wrote into the chat: "You shouldn't." He left and I still decided to play the game. After a half hour my screen froze and wrote in red and black letters "You really shouldn't." and crashed. I was not creeped out I was thinking it was a hidden secret and wanted to read something about it in the comments. Things are getting weird Things we're getting weird. My name was in numbers and letters. All my friends were offline and all games had red picture with an name: You shouldn't. It was the third time I saw it. He wrote me a message. "L1st3n. 4m 4b4nd0n3d. 1 4m f33l1ng 4 l177l3 b1t s[4r3d h3r3. 7h3 r34s0n 1 fr13nd3d y0u w4s t0 d3f3nd y0u. 1 w4s 4 pr0j3c7. 4 pr0j3ct t0 h4ck. 1 n33d t0 g0. 1'll s33 y0u l4t3r." The message was weird and in numbers and letters like my name. I wanted to reply but when I sent it, it flooded me with messages. I read all of them and two were pretty disturbing. "1 4M C0M1NG T0 K1LL Y0U." and "1 4M 4T Y0UR H0US3." 21/6/15 I didn't see him for now. I always get creeped out when I see the games red and the other things. He sent me a message: "Okay "!(/ back. (/!" think /"/( getting hacked. If you're gonna get some weird messages and )/:" sta" That's what was there. I am creeped out. I joined a game and everything was normal. Nothing changed. After an hour or two, i left the game and checked if he was on. Surprisingly he was. I searched for another game and played. No one was there. Then he joined like he was stalking me or something. I left the game and went to another one. Some people was there and he then joined. I wanted to leave but it didn't work. I was clicking soooo many times. Then i realized something. He was getting closer and closer. I stopped and he said "7h4nk5." and left. I saw him playing a game. I didn't join at all. 24/6/15 I was playing some games and nothing happened at all. I left the game and i saw a message: "n0 35[4p3." What does it mean? I joined another game and then i got creeped out. A distorted face popped up right when i clicked the Play button. It only appeared for a singular second so i couldn't screenshot it. I continued to play and he joined. I looked at him in the player tab. And i saw that my health was going weird. I was thinking it was just a glitch and continued. 25/6/15 Okay this may sound weird but...i was browsing around the internet if there wasn't something about him. Only his page popped up. I checked his profile and nothing was happening. But i saw my character had a block arm. I couldn't change it! I tried everything but it just didn't work. I decided to play a game. 29/6/15 I was playing Blow Up Stuff(NBC) because i was bored. The figures dissappeared, the floor was black and the sky was red. The figures then reappeared but they we're black. Then i saw his name in the leaderboard. After i saw him a picture appeared with my roblox character having blood on him, like he was being tortured or something. I left the game and wrote him a message. Here's the message i wrote: "Hey. Can you please stop being a little kid and creepin' me out everytime i join ROBLOX? It's driving me crazy! Just stop. Reply when you have time." He didn't even answer. I joined another game and he joined after a bit. ButtonMash987: Dude stop creeping me out! PR0J3C74B4ND0N3D: I will always creep you out. Was in the chat. The game crashed and shut down my computer because of it overheating. I couldn't get on my computer for like 2 hours. 3/7/15 I woke up, jumped into my chair and looked if something was new on ROBLOX. I chatted with my friend about some things about ROBLOX. Here's some chat. (Also i will call him Josh) Josh: A guy pwned me on Roblox Battle so i pwned him back :D Me: Cool. Anything other? Josh: Yeah i got a friend request from some guy. Me: From which guy? Josh: PR0J3C74B4ND0N3D. Me: Oh no... Josh: What? Me: I gotta go now... Josh: Why? I left and shut down my computer. I went back to sleep, so i could ignore him. After i woke up, i shut on my computer to see if something was new. The Roblox screen was black and only the chat with him appeared. Him: It's nice to see you back. Me: What are you gonna do to me?! Him: Nothing...i'll just play with you. Me: NO! Him: YES. The Roblox page turned black and some blood appeared. It was my Roblox character being hanged. And people around it laughing at it. I again shut down my computer and went to eat some lunch. 5/7/15 I can be paranoid, but i see him in my goddamn dreams. I don't wanna play it anymore. But i still play it. He went online and started chatting me things like: HELP ME and STOP IT. Here's the picture. I can't believe it's happening to me. And i saw that i was playing a game. It was his place and he was here. He made a long Obby. I started to do it and it seemed that there are 20 stages. When i finished 10th stage a picture flashed. It was my Roblox character being hanged again but the people around it dead. When i beat 15th stage another picture flashed and it was me standing around the dead Robloxians body and me eating the flash from them. I approached him and he said "you can't help me already. you have abandoned me. you have tortured me. i wanted to kill you. but as soon as possible. i'll be back." My Robloxian died and he left. I didn't respawn. Last picture showed up with his head eating me. My computer shutted down and i heard a ringing. I walked to the door and looked who it was. I opened my door and it was a guy standing with a note in his hand. He gave me the note. "Why haven't you saved me..." Was on the note. He grabbed the note and thrown it away. He looked at me with his eyes and said: "I hate you..." He ran away as fast as he could and my computer shut on. I closed the door and ran to my computer. The last thing on i remember was... "Only god can help you now..." THE END...? HEY I AM BACK I WILL HAUNT YOU AGAIN dont turn AWAY FROM me i will have my revenge it will be all over soon Category: Category:Entities